draconian_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeru Hojo
Electric Prodigy Bio Takeru, a prodigy since childhood, is the son of the Yakuza Boss Masaru Hojo. Back when he studied in Middle School, he was a close friend of Rina Yamanaka, of which both were classmates. Unfortunately, his father ordered her death once she became the successful J-Pop Idol of his country. He's not right with that decision but he accepted nonetheless, until he revealed that his father works with the shadow figure and left the Yakuza. He enters the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to atone his misdeeds and to finally bring justice against the very crime he used to belong. Gameplay Being an Aikidoka who has serious Daddy Issues, he fights to atone for his bad actions in the past. Takeru's fighting style is Electronic Aikido, which mixes Aikido with Electronic Music. His job is a DJ performing many Electronic Music mixes in Japanese Discothecques. Takeru was the six of Rhythm Battlers when he showing skills and make improve attacks. Movelist Special Moves * Fuurin-Ken: He launches a wind gust from both hands. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cho Fuurin-Ken, has the wind gust expanded twice and causes more damage. * Shiritsu-Ken: He dashes towards his opponent with an elbow strike. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cho Shiritsu-Ken, has the elbow strike charged with electricity and deals five hits. * Ryuuho-Ken: He launches a energy sphere from his right hand, aiming to downward direction. Air move only. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cho Ryuuho-Ken, has the energy sphere shaped like a dragon's head and causes more damage. * Taiki-Ken: He performs a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks, he counters it with an arm hold that sends his opponent to the other side. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Cho Taiki-Ken, adds a punch to the face of his opponent after the hold. * Rinki-Ken:'' He grabs and then starts to do a palm strike to his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, '''Cho Rinki-Ken', adds three hits to the palm strike. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Dai Chouriki-Ken: Takeru prepares with a V-Pose from his arms as he says "Hissatsu!" and then dashes towards his opponent. If the move connects, he attacks him/her with five palm attacks, followed by three kicks and then grabs from the shoulder to his opponent, making him/her spin like a ventilator and then he starts to emanate violet electricity from his right palm. He pushes his opponent's torso with the palm and unleashes a big sphere from the area, causing massive damage to his opponent screen repeats the take three times in five seconds, falling him/her further to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Takeru is seen meditating for ten seconds, then gets up, adjusts the right sleeve of his coat and closes the fist as he says "No mercy... my lightning will shock you!" before he goes on his Electronic Aikido stance. Match Point Takeru does three palm strikes and then closes his right fist while doing a martial arts pose as he says "Never understimate the power of Electronic Aikido". Victory Pose Takeru performs a Kata with his palms and then prepares a shockwave clap as the camera focuses closely on him. Violet colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "What's this? A sudden doppelganger attack?" * (vs. Carlos) "I see honor on you. A formidable opponent, indeed." * (vs. Joaquín) "Those buring kicks of yours are powerful, but they can't compare with my electric palms." * (vs. Rina) "Forgive me, Rina-san. I'm now again the same Takeru you met in Middle School." * (vs. Adriana) "I'm actually looking forward to your AAA debut soon." * (vs. Iván) "We're not that diferent after all, aibou." * (vs. Murdock) "Why so serious, Jameson-san? Don't tell me you're on a personal revenge." * (vs. Shantel) "That cool moves are worthy of a professional boxer." * (vs. Jacob) "A bodyguard like you shouldn't work for the forces of evil. Reconsider yourself." * (vs. Natalie) "Don't force to kill someone for others. Struggle with your inner demons like me." * (vs. Damian) "You're not like I expected from you on TV. However, I like your selfies." * (vs. Garrett) "Sorry for calling you "old man". I swear to never mention it again." * (vs. Reggie) "What I actually see, you really like nature... do you want to collaborate with me?" * (vs. Tomas) "If you're promoting your carnival to the world, make sure to find other ways to do." * (vs. Fong) "Your Jeet Kune Disco needs more improvement. Take it as a suggestion." * (vs. Kastor) "Kastor-sensei, it has been a great honor to fight with you." * (vs. Don Z) "Shame on you, Donovan." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "This world is not yours... leave it alone or you will pay!" * (vs. Valerie) "Hope I wish you well the best of the luck with your business." * (vs. John) "I can't believe there are suspicious activities behind the closing." * (vs. Hiroto) "Greedy people like my father corrupted you! You are not yourself, Hiroto-senpai!" * (vs. Marion) "So, you are a spy. I heard you got information that will serve well against the Yakuza." * (vs. Patrick) "What kind of dishonorable man brought a chair to a fight?" * (vs. Amadeus) "My soul is now clean, Father Amadeus. Arigato!" * (vs. Raystrom) "No resentments, soldier. I see that you have a mission to accomplish." * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "I don't like that viewpoint of yours regarding humans like me." Arcade Prologue (Takeru is seen on a discothecque, performing some mixes in his DJ job.) Takeru Hojo, The Electric Prodigy. Five years ago, he met with his old friend Rina Yamanaka back in Middle School, however, his own father Masaru, a Yakuza boss, ordered her death. (We cut to Masaru's office, where Takeru gets shocked once he saw his father talking with the shadow figure.) He would do it, until he saw him talking with a shadow figure. Since then, Takeru felt himself betrayed and left the Yakuza. (Later that night in the streets of Akihabara, Takeru receives the invitation for the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament.) However, Takeru is now branded for death by his former comrades. The only way to save himself is participating in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament as a way to atone himself for his past. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Garrett McRae Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the UFC Octagon. Garrett holds a microphone and adresses the audience.) * Garrett: "All right! Anyone is tough enough who dares to confront the Metallic Nightmare?" * Takeru: "I accept your challenge!" (Takeru answers Garrett and opens the door of the Octagon and then he stands in front of Garret. The managers later close it.) * Garrett: "What's your name?" * Takeru: "Takeru Hojo... The Electrical Prodigy." (Garrett drops the microphone.) * Garrett: "Don't make me laugh! You're so pathetic." * Takeru: "C'mon, your insults don't affect me." * Garrett: "Are you scared, pretty boy?" * Takeru: "Whoa... Just take it easy, old man!" (In the Latin American Spanish dub, he actually says "Oye... ¡Tranquilo, viejo!") (Garrett gets enraged for Takeru's comment and delivers a headbutt to him, falling to the ground.) * Garrett: "Old man? Nobody called me "old man" ever in the history of Mixed Martial Arts!" (Takeru gets up and goes to his Electronic Aikido stance.) * Takeru: "You actually started this challenge, brute!" * Garrett: "Fine... I will crush you for insulting me!" (Garrett then goes to his Mixed Metal Arts stance.) After-Match Cutscene: (Garrett is still in the ground, defeated but capable of talking.) * Takeru: "Sumimasen... I swear to never insult others again." * Garrett: "Not bad for the son of Masaru Hojo." * Takeru: "Don't associate me with the Yakuza... or that man you're mentioning." (Garrett gets up.) * Garrett: "Then, why are you competing in the tournament?" * Takeru: "I compete in the tournament to atone for my mistakes." * Garrett: "Mines would go to spread the superiority of Metal Music in the world, but don't feel bad for my defeat." * Takeru: "Daijobu. Every kind of music is appreciated, and that's good." * Garrett: "Thanks for your support." * Takeru: "If you excuse me Garrett-san, I must go to my next match." (Takeru thanks Garret with handshakes for the match and leaves the Octagon. Then the camera zooms to Garret, rubbing his head.) * Garrett: "Wow, he stopped calling me "old man"." Tournament Finals - VS. Iván Díaz Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we got two young contenders that severed their ties with the organized crime! Introducing first... The Electric Prodigy: Takeru Hojo! And his oponent, please welcome... The White Pigeon: Iván Díaz!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Iván: "You again, Takeru?" * Takeru: "Yes!" * Iván: "Listen, I don't have time for a Yakuza like you." * Takeru: "I'm no longer a Yakuza, Iván. I have changed." (Iván goes to his Kick Bachata stance and challenges Iván.) * Iván: "If you say so... then show it!" * Takeru: "All right... let's fight!" (Takeru accepts his challenge and goes to his Electronic Aikido stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Iván, Takeru is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Takeru Hojo!" * Takeru: "Now... I'm free from my bad past." * Iván: "Good to know, Takkun." (Takeru makes a reverence to Ivan, which he offers the oportunity to join the Rhythm Battlers.) * Takeru: "You're a formidable opponent." * Iván: "How about joining the Rhythm Battlers? What do you think?" * Takeru: "I accept!" (Takeru accepts the offer by shaking Iván's hand. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Takeru: "What happened? That's all?" * Iván: "Someone's coming... pay attention." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Takeru Hojo." * Takeru: "I don't win the tournament for nothing but by freeing my soul." * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Iván: "Watch out, Takeru! They will kill you!" * Takeru: "Calm yourself... I got a personal issue to solve." * Iván: "Buena suerte en tu viaje, Takeru." (Translation: "Good luck on your journey, Takeru.") (Takeru decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Takeru gets out of it.) * Takeru: "Is here where the shadow figure is located?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Takeru: "I got a feeling that he's entirely suspicious." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Takeru: "My father will pay for meeting the shadow figure in person!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Takeru Hojo. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Takeru.) * Don Z: "Takeru Hojo... the prodigal son of Masaru." * Takeru: "You must be Don Z." * Don Z: "The same one you're seeing here." * Takeru: "My father heard of your infamous exploits." * Don Z: "So you work for the Yakuza." * Takeru: "Not anymore..." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "Very well... prepare for a beatdown of epic proportions!" * Takeru: *sighs* "I swear that you wouldn't like it." Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Takeru: "What do you know of the shadow figure?" * Don Z: "I no longer work for him." * Takeru: "We're not that bad after all." * Don Z: "By the way, name's Donovan Zambrano." * Takeru: "Nice to meet you." (Don Z gets up.) * Don Z: "So, you won the tournament in order to denounce Masaru's activities?" * Takeru: "That's right! Now, do you have the direction of the shadow figure's lair?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Takeru: "Until the time comes... we're going to meet again!" (Takeru and Don Z thank to each other in the same way as Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi in Mortal Kombat X respectively. After that, he goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Iván goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "You're not but a traitor, Takeru Hojo!" * Takeru: "I will stop your evil plans, Doctor Giga!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "How dare you to adress the future master of this pathetic world in this manner?" * Takeru: "I saw my father working with you days ago!" * Doctor Giga: "What do you expect from his only son?" * Takeru: "To cease every single illicit activity in my country." * Doctor Giga: "Have you figured out regarding my interdimensional conquest?" * Takeru: "Interdimensional conquest?" * Doctor Giga: "Accept it, Masaru is using you as his personal pawn." * Takeru: "What? My own father betrayed me all along... I was a fool for trusting him." * Doctor Giga: "Earth will be mine sooner or later, as I did earlier in other worlds before yours!" (Takeru is entirely disgusted towards Doctor Giga's actions.) * Takeru: "You must be entirely mad for allowing him to work with you!" * Doctor Giga: "Are you going to critize my collaboration?" * Takeru: "Exactly! Because of that, your evil plans will be over." (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Takeru and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "I will never accept your defection, Takeru, but enough talk... have at you!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Takeru: "Stand down, Doctor Giga. I have changed for the better." * Doctor Giga: "Not exactly... when I press this big red button!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Takeru: "Are you fucking insane?" * Doctor Giga: "Once this place is destroyed, your life will be taken." (Then Takeru looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Takeru: "No... I will continue with my life." * Doctor Giga: "Nani?" (Translation: "What?") * Takeru: "You, on the other hand... will die, dishonored dictator." (Takeru makes a reverence to Doctor Giga and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "Yurusan ne, Hojo Takeru!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to the office of Masaru Hojo, which is a room with purple walls. Masaru himself is a middle aged brown long haired man with an eyepatch, wearing a typical Yakuza wearing, colored purple. He's doing his usual business, that is until suddenly sees his own son Takeru.) * Masaru (voiced by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa): "Hey, son! What about sending some drugs from our venezolan collaborators to the streets?" * Takeru: "I have fed up with your abuse, father." * Masaru: "What did you say?" * Takeru: "From now on, I will cease every activity of yours." (Masaru grabs the sword from the wall and unsheates it.) * Masaru: "So be it, son!" (Both Takeru and Masaru are fighting for twenty seconds. After that, Masaru attempts to strike with his sword, but Takeru stops said weapon with his own bare hands, breaking it. Then he sends his father to the ground with an Aikido hold. After that, he starts to emanate electricity from his palm and attempts to strike his own father.) * Takeru: "This is for manipulating me!" * Masaru: "Do it! I'm officially finished." (Just when Takeru attempted to strike his own father in the face, he suddenly stops.) * Takeru: "As much as I wanted to do... I refuse." * Masaru: "You still have honor, son." (The police sirens are hearing.) * Masaru: "Are you hearing these sounds? They will came to you?" * Takeru: "No... they're searching for you, tou-san." (The japanese police just entered to the office and they arrest Masaru. One of them thank Takeru.) * Japanese Police Chief: "Don't move, Masaru-san! You're under arrest!" * Japanese Policemen #1: "Thanks for denouncing him, Takeru." * Takeru: "It's been an honor to serve you. Japan's streets are now safe." * Japanese Policemen #2: "We're here to protect the country after all." * Japanese Police Chief: *handcuffs Masaru* "You're going to the jail, criminal." * Masaru: *laughs* "I may have arrested... but remember, crime is still in the streets of the world." (The policemen salute Takeru and then leave with Masaru under custody. After that, the Rhythm Battlers just came to the scene and they congratulate Takeru.) * Carlos: "Congratulations, Takkun. You're now a proper Rhythm Battler." * Takeru: "Arigato! Carlos-kun. I'm officially atoned for the sins of my family." * Carlos: "With your inclussion, the Rhythm Battlers are now complete." * Takeru: "I wouldn't do it earlier on had if not for you, Iván." * Iván: "Nah, that's nothing." * Joaquín: "After all, we got a new friend." (Takeru knees himself to Rina and apologizes her.) * Takeru: "Sumimasen, Rina-san. I'm now forgiven for that one order months ago." * Rina: "Disculpa aceptada, Takeru." (Translation: "Appology accepted, Takeru.") (Adriana puts her right hand on Takeru's left shoulder. After that, Takeru gets up.) * Adriana: "Todo lo que inicia bien, termina bien." (Translation: "Everything that starts well, ends up well.") * Carlos: "How about visiting Villa Florentina? I heard Daft Punk will present along with Los Angeles Azules, Grupo Niche, Banda el Recodo, Romeo Santos and Nana Mizuki in a special one-night only event." * Rina: "Sugoi! My Principal Nana Mizuki is visiting Mexico!" * Adriana: "I never knew she's the Principal of your school, Rina-chan." * Joaquín: "This will be interesting!" * Iván: "It is indeed!" (Carlos sends the VIP invitations to Villa Florentina.) * Takeru: "Next stop... Mexico City!" * Carlos: "Let's go, friends!" (They agree in happiness, followed by a conversation including some jokes by Iván, a few laughs and then leave Masaru's office as the screen fades to black.) Category:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters